It's not that I can't
by AngelicSigils
Summary: Sam meets someone in Hell. He gives him a message to give to Crowley. Rated T for a bit of language. Only a little though. Aziraphale/Crowley, set at some point in season 6, and after Sunday in GO. No flaming please. This is my first story here so yeah. Enjoy!


Sam opened his eyes. It was hot here. He remembered suddenly what had happened. He was in the cage, and Dean was alone and Castiel and Bobby were dead and…

"Hello, my dear."

Sam blinked. That didn't sound like Lucifer or Michael for that matter. It seemed to be British, the kind of accent a royal family member might have, but it sounded very tired, and very sad.

"Um… hello? Where are you, are you okay?" Sam called out.

"I'd like to say that all is well but that would be a lie, and angels don't lie." The voice said. "We're not supposed to swear either but I'm afraid I have broken that rule."

Sam located the source of the voice and turned around. A blonde man in a sweater vest smiled softly at him. "Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Aziraphale. Would you like a cup of tea?" The man, Aziraphale offered. A cup of tea appeared in front of Sam. He picked it up and nodded half-hearted thanks.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked.

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Can't you leave? Go find them yourself?"

Aziraphale smiled sadly. "No, he's blocked me out. I can't find him."

"But why can't you leave?" Sam asked.

"It's not that I can't."

"Who are you waiting for?"

"Crowley." A tear rolled down the blonde man's cheek. "You'll be seeing him soon. When you do, tell him I'm waiting for him."

"Okay."

**Six Months Later**

"Hello boys."

Dean snarled. "Crowley."

"Miss me?" The demon smirked.

Dean just glared at him. Sam looked like he was deep in thought. Trying to remember something. Something important.

Dean looked at him. "What is it?" He asked.

Sam suddenly remembered a man with blonde hair, and a tartan sweater vest. And a message. A message for Crowley.

"Hey Crowley" Sam said.

"What is it Moose?" Crowley said, exasperated.

"Down in hell, I met a man." Sam began. Crowley rolled his eyes. Sam ignored that and continued. "He was blonde, and he offered me tea. He wore an obnoxious tartan sweater vest." At this, Crowley's eyes widened, and he gave a quiet gasp. "He said his name was Aziraphale and he said he's waiting for you to come home."

Sam looked around. Dean was staring at him, with a look on his face that clearly said he had no idea what was happening. As for the demon, he stood there looking like the world was ending but also like he knew he could save it.

"A-Aziraphale? You met Az?" He asked quietly. Sam nodded. "And you said he's waiting for me?" Sam nodded again. "I thought I'd- I'd fucked it all up. I thought he didn't want me around anymore."

Then the strangest thing happened. The demon broke into the biggest grin either of the brothers had ever seen on anyone. Then a man appeared, and Dean looked more lost than ever.

"Hello my dear." Aziraphale said.

"Aziraphale!" Crowley shouted. "Angel, I missed you, I did I really did. I'm sorry I said all those things, I'm sorry!"

The angel walked over to the demon, grabbed him by the shoulders, and kissed him. Then another strange thing happened. Crowley began to change. He got taller and thinner, his hair grew in more and turned black, his cheekbones got higher, his skin tanner and when the angel stepped away from him and he opened his eyes, the Winchesters saw that they had turned yellow.

"Here you are." Aziraphale said, pulling a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket and handing them to Crowley, who slipped them on and grabbed the angel's hand.

He looked over at his angel, and then at Sam and Dean. He smirked at them. "Ssssoo long sssssuckersss."

Aziraphale playfully slapped his shoulder and smiled at the boys, but mostly at Sam. "Thank you." He said. Sam noticed his smiled wasn't so sad anymore. He smiled back. Dean still looked lost.

The angel and the demon disappeared.

AN: So that was bad. This is my first story on this site, and I'm sorry if it's bad enough you couldn't enjoy it at all. No flamers please but feel free to R&R!

-AngelicSigils


End file.
